pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella's Story
Note: This was originally posted by on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. It has been moved here. Chapter 1 About Isabella Isabella's story is about loving Phineas.We'll expain it after we talk about Isabella. Isabella is a Mexican-Jewish-American girl that is 10 years old. The same age as Phineas and Ferb are. She is 11 in the episode, The Isabella Chronicles. ''She has black hair with blue lines in it, she has a pink skirt dress with 4 lines in it, a white shirt in it and a dark pink belt around her body to go with the dress, she has a pink bowtie on her head, like Stacy does, she has blue eyes like Phineas, Ferb, and the others do, she has pink and white shoes with white socks, she has tan colored skin just like, Phineas, Ferb, and the others do, she has a girl voice, but no Mexican-Jewish accent, just American, her birthday is none of the above, she was born in 1998, like Phineas and Ferb. Let's head to our story. Oh! And she's also the part of the Fireside Girls. She says, ''What'cha doin'? When she walks by the fence to see Phineas and Ferb. Chapter 2 Phinbella Italian Restaurant It was a bright, shiny day in Danville, and Phineas & Ferb were just starting their day. Perry the Platypus came along. They went into the backyard and sat under the tree trying to think of what they would do today. Then, Isabella came. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella said. "Trying to think of something." Phineas said. "Hey!" Isabella shouted. "How about if we go on a date together?" Isabella said. "Great idea Isabella!" Phineas shouted. "Let's take our bicycles and we can go to Danville's Italian Restaurant and eat some spaghetti!" Phineas said. "Great idea Phineas!" She shouted. "I love Itailian food! And also I like Mexican food because I'm Mexican!" She shouted again. "Ferb, you can come with us!" He said. So, they went into Danville's Italian Restaurant and ate some spaghetti. But first, Phineas had to get Mom's money out of her room. Then, they went off with their bicycles. Isabella had to get her own bicycle in her garage. They went into the restaurant door and they saw a cashier by the counter. It was an Italian cashier. He had a French accent. "Hey Mister, can we have a table for three?" Phineas said. "aren't you a little young to go to a restaurant by yourself?" The Italian cashier said. "Yes, yes I am." Phineas said. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said. Chapter 3 Where's Phineas and Ferb Perry went to do his mission.Today, Dr.Doofenshmirtz is having a date with her evil girlfriend.He and she are doing the same thing as Phineas and Isabella are doing.That's why he is foiled by Agent P.So anyway back home, Candace was talking to Stacy on the phone.She was talking about Jeremy, her boyfriend.She wants to have a date with him.Hey!There will be 3 dates in a row!3 dates!Candace didn't hear anything yet.She looked in the backyard.No one was there.She checked in their room.No one was there.She checked in the kitchen.No one was there.She checked the rest of the house.No one was there.She called Mom and she wanted to know where Phineas and Ferb went.Mom, Phineas and Ferb are gone!And Perry is gone too!While your out, can you find them for me so I can bust them?Except for Perry, their pet platypus.''Candace said.''Okay Candace.''Mom said.Mom's real name is ''Linda or ''Lindana.''So anyway, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella had their date.Phineas spented Mom's money that was in her room where she saves it. Chapter 4 Candace Looks For Them Candace called Mom back.She pressed Mom's phone number and she said, ''Hey Mom, I can find them instead.You can go on to your stuff.''Candace said.''Okay Candace.''Mom said.So anyway, the Italian waiter said, ''What would you like to order today?'We'll have 3 plates of spaghetti please.Phineas said.So the chefs cooked the spaghetti.Isabella loves spaghetti.She was hungry.So Candace went to Danville and searched for Phineas and Ferb.She called Phineas and Ferb to see where they were at.She said, ''Phineas!Ferb!Where are you guys at?''At Danville's Italian Restaurant.''Phineas said.''What are you guys doing in there?''Candace said.''Having a date with Isabella.Were eating spaghetti.Isabella loves spaghetti.''Phineas said.''What?!Your too young to go to restaurants like that!You will be busted for that!''Candace said.''I'll call Mom.''The three of them were done.They had a good time.They were full.They went back home and Perry was done with his mission.''Oh, there you are Perry!''Phineas said.Candace went home and saw them.THE END! Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phinabella Story